


"you dont knoww" Fanfic of a fanfic. OHAC.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hamsteak - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, OHAC, what even are tags man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sollux was off in Arizona dealing with his issues, Eridan had his own problems to face too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"you dont knoww" Fanfic of a fanfic. OHAC.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/gifts).



> Allow me to start by saying I have an unhealthy relationship with OHAC and it's entirety. I asked Liz if it was alright to write a small fic for Eridan. Specifically what happened to Eridan during chapter 20 and what went on in Eridan's end during his conversation with Sollux on the phone. o:
> 
>  
> 
> Liz I hope this is okay, if you want me to take this down lemme know u_u Eridan is probably a bit OOC and my writing is a bit sloppy (it's been a while since I really sat down and wrote anything o:). Also I have no idea what Eridan was actually thinking during that whole scene, but... lol. It's a fanfiction of a fanfiction, that's my only excuse and it's a really bad one ; w ;
> 
>  
> 
> anywhoms, i'm gonna tag this as OHAC now and hope you see it. I shall be on Skype if you le-need to yell at me for this sin I have commited.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> i hope i got all the spelling mistakes lol

**  
**

 

“What do you mean I’m not PETER PAN?”

 

“I’m sorry Eridan, you just didn’t get the part.”

 

“Bullshit! I’m better than most a’ these amateur actors, I deserve the fuckin’  _lead_!”

 

 

He was getting angry. Eridan Ampora was about to throw the biggest bitch fit this director had ever seen, right in his god damn office. The man leaned back in his chair, looking over a sheet in his hand and reading down a list of names. Eridan’s was nowhere on it. “I can’t have you in my office if all you’re going to do is yell, Eridan. Maybe you should calm down and go home, then we can talk about this tomorrow. I can help you look over parts for the next play if you’re really into participating…”

 

Eridan didn’t want that. He wanted the lead. NOW. He shook his head and clenched his teeth, grabbing his book bag and throwing it around his shoulder before he picked up an armful of his school books from the director’s desk and turned on his heel, heading for the door. “Whatever!” He swung open the door and slammed it shut behind him, storming out of the room and down the hallway.

 

How could those low-life losers get the lead role and not HIM? He was the better actor. He practiced way more than any of them. He had his heart set on that role... It made his blood  _boil_. “Fuckin’ assholes! Fuckin’ fuck fuck...!” he whispered lowly, earning several strange stares from the few people he passed on his march out of the building. He headed down to the front entrance, hissing under his breath as the cold air hit his unprotected face when he opened the big steel doors leading to the outside. Eridan grabbed his scarf from around his neck, adjusting it so it covered his mouth and nose. Cold was one thing, but wind… he did not  _do_  wind. One, it messed up his hair and clothes. Two, it would occasionally bring with it whatever was drifting around in the air, be it snow, hail, rain, or dirt. Ugh… Dirt. Eridan shuddered at the thought as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell, checking for any messages he might have missed during the past few hours.

 

None.

 

“Tch, a’ course…” He mumbled, bottom lip wibbling as he frowned. Why would Sollux be the first to text him? He was probably off doing who knows what the hell. Sleeping? Maybe his geeky computer shit. Eridan didn’t realize the tug at the corners of his lips forming into a small smile. He began to walk again, staring down at his phone as he went through his contacts. Feferi… he could really use a best friend right now to talk to. He wondered if she was doing alright? He hadn’t spoken to her in… a while. Too long. Eridan worried his lip, but stopped when a few loose strands of fluff from his scarf got stuck between his lips and teeth, making an irritated scratching feeling and getting in his mouth. “Pleh!” He made a few tuts with his mouth and frowned once again, cursing the damn thing for being worn out and old. He narrowed his eyes and went back up to Sollux’s name, opening a new message and beginning to type. He needed to vent. He needed to yell at somebody.

 

As he walked, he brushed passed a few people who were stopped in the middle of the pathway, not looking up to see who they were as he exited the front of the campus. He didn’t apologize – why should he? It was their fault for just standing there and doing nothing.

 

“Yo, dickwad! Don’t recognize us?”

 

Eridan lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, turning to look at whoever it was. O-Oh. A group of several guys were stopped, grinning and staring at him, the one in the front standing with his hand outstretched and open. “What happened to our deal? Today’s pay day, fag.” His friends chuckled behind him, turning their heads and whispering amongst themselves. Eridan gulped and closed his phone, putting it away for now as he reached into jacket and pulled out his wallet, taking a few steps forward. Right, 100 for the lot of them… that was the deal. The fuckin’ deal.

 

“…Shit.”

 

He stared into his almost empty wallet, eyes widening. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He forgot… he forgot that he stopped carrying around money because of Sollux. Holy crap, had he really influenced him that much? This was for protecting him, and he… he just FORGOT? “Um… I don’t have it today. I could bring you it tomorrow…” Eridan muttered, lowering his head as he looked at the 2 hundreds he had. The guy in the red jacket scoffed and looked to his friends.

 

“Guys, the pussy doesn’t have our money today. You know what that means?” There was a bunch of hollering from behind as they made insults and spoke to each other in loud voices. Eridan furrowed his brow and hugged his books tightly to his chest after stuffing his wallet back into his pocket. He was getting a bad feeling about all this…

 

He was pulled from his thoughts though when something sharp, hard, and cold hit his head. It took Eridan a moment to realize what had just happened before a drop of blood landed on his notebook. They threw… a rock at him? He looked up to see two guys by the entrance with rocks in their hands, laughing and pointing, while another two already began lunging towards him. Eridan yelped and turned, ready to bolt, but was pulled back when one of the brutes grabbed his jacket and yanked him back, tearing the back of it slightly. Obviously his clothes weren’t meant to be beaten up… neither was Eridan though.

 

They shoved him into the ground, making him drop his books into one of the murky, muddy puddles that were scattered around the campus from the last heavy rainfall they had. He stared at them, mouth dropping. All his school work… It’d take him months to catch up.

 

His attention was brought back to the current situation though when the wind was literally knocked out of him, a foot coming up and colliding with his stomach, sending Eridan back a bit before he was kicked in the ribs next. He wheezed and grabbed his sides, shouting something incoherent – something that sounded like “Stop! Help!” but alas, his cries went unheard. The bullies laughed, one of them punching him square in the nose. He hacked up a wad of blood soon after, breathing though his mouth as best as he could. They didn’t beat him up for long. A few hits were all they really needed to get whatever fucking point across to Eridan. He felt a few more rocks nail him in the chest before the bullies were off of him.

 

He could hear them so clearly… he didn’t want to.

_Disgusting piece of shit_

_We don’t need people like you around_

_Fucking sinner, God hates gays you know_

_You’re goin’ to hell_

_You’d be better off dead_

_Worthless_

_Faggot_

_Loser_

 

Each one hurt just as much as the last.

 

“2 hundred will do for now. You better have the rest next time or we’ll do worse.” The one in red cackled and dropped his wallet onto his chest, taking both of the rich boy’s hundred dollar bills before him and his friends dusted themselves off and walked back towards the campus entrance.

 

Eridan just… remained on his back, staring up at the sky. His glasses fell off, but he had no idea where they fucking went. He… he didn’t care.

 

He stayed that way for 10 minutes before rolling onto his side, wincing and pushing himself up with his arms. “That’s… gonna fuckin’ bruise.” He grumbled and felt around the grass before finding his glasses and pulling them on, gathering up his muddy and ruined books into his arms, hugging them tightly. Eridan sniffled and staggered while trying to stand up. It was going to be a long way back to his dormitory…

 

He was practically lost in time as he made his way back to his dorm, not sure how long it took him, who stared at him, who talked about him as he did, when he had even mustered up the energy to lift his hand to open the door.

 

Eridan dropped his books in the kitchen sink before he made his way across the dorm.

 

He stumbled into his bathroom, sliding off his coat and letting it fall to the floor, his scarf joining it next. He stared blankly at his hand after he brought it to his head and pulled back, looking at the blood. Fucking hell… He turned on the shower, pulling himself into the tub without removing his clothes and sliding down to sit under the stream of water. He just needed these few minutes… The warm water ran down his face, his neck… sunk into his shirt, removing the dirt from him and his clothes. Removing the blood and the cut skin. He felt around for a wash cloth and soap, scrubbing away at his head, hissing from the sting that soap on open flesh made. He washed for a few more minutes before turning off the water and leaning forward, resting his chin on his knee caps as he pulled them up close to his chest. He sighed and shuddered, squeezing them tightly before gritting his teeth and leaning over the tub to reach into the pocket of his jacket, looking for his phone.

 

He slipped it open and composed a new text message.

 

_SOL_

**Send.**

 

He grabbed the washcloth and covered his nose, blowing a chuck of blood and snot into it, unclogging his nose so he could finally start breathing regularly. Unfortunately, his nosebleed unclogged as well, dripping down his lip and onto his shirt and bottom of the tub. What…ever. This shirt was ruined anyway…. He wiped his nose with his sleeve, sniffling as he clanked his teeth together, body shivering, hands shaking. His cell beeped, telling him he had new texts.

 

_what_

_WWHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU_

_holy 2hiit mu2t you greet me liike thii2 every fuckiing tiime_

 

Eridan didn’t want to dance this stupid dance this time. “Sol, you f-fuckin’ douchebag…” His voice cracked and got caught in his throat.

 

_SHUT UP SOL THIS IS A FUCKIN CRISIS I NEED YOU RIGHT FUCKIN NOWW WWHERE ARE YOU_

He read Sollux’s next message, eyes widening. Arizona… Fuckin’ ARIZONA. He let out a chuckle, slapping his forehead. Of course… “Fuckin’ a’ course he w-wouldn’t be here w-when I fuckin’ need his sorry ass…” He sat back in the tub, tilting his head back against the wall and staring at the ceiling, furrowing his brow and bringing his lips down into a solid frown. “W-Why the fuck  _w-would_  he be?”

 

The two went back and forth again

 

_what'2 your problem?_

_THE FUCKIN DIRECTOR OF PETER PAN THATS FUCKIN WWHAT_

_why what'd he do_

_HE DIDNT FUCKIN CAST ME_

_IN OTHER WWORDS THAT MIGHT GET THROUGH TO YOUR THICK LOWWLIFE SKULL_

_IM_

_NOT_

_FUCKIN_

_PETER_

_PAN_

_well yeah he'2 a make beliieve character of cour2e you're not fuckiing hiim_

_THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT SOL WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKIN TO ME LIKE THAT_

 

He brought his head forward slightly before knocking it back into the wall several times, wincing each time it added to the massive headache he was already suffering though at the moment. He curled up once more and shoved his forehead into his knee caps, hiccupping. “S-Sol… you fuckin’…” he could think of so many names he wanted to call the other right now.

 

He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry but it was so hard to force the tears out. He couldn’t do it.

 

_ju2t calm down_

_FUCK YOU YOU LOUSY ASSHOLE_

 

Eridan narrowed his eyes and glared at his phone, his frown going deeper and deeper until it physically hurt his face to keep going any farther.  Peter Pan was the least of his problems right now, but, he would… keep this up. He just wanted to talk.

 

He wanted to talk so badly… Any type of human affection from somebody he liked would be fine, even if the other person had no idea what the fuck was going on. At least Sollux sort of cared in some way. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be teasing him about it, right?  Without thinking he brought the phone to his ear and hit call, gnawing on his bottom lip.

 

As soon as he heard the small  _‘click’_  he began shouting into the other’s ear. “STOP BEIN’ AN ASS, SOL!” He didn’t hear what exactly Sollux said except to calm down. He breathed heavily and rubbed at the dry blood under his nose with his sleeve once again, voice shaking as he spoke, interrupting what the other boy was trying to say.  "But this w-was my v-very first chance to prov-ve myself to ev-veryone." He muttered weakly. His foot tapped the bottom of the bathtub, his clothes cold against his skin, causing him to shiver once more. He blew it… his first chance to show everybody he wasn’t a weakling. That he wasn’t a loser. To show all those bullies that he was worth something. To show everybody how good he was at acting and being brave… Fuck.

 

_"Oh, man. Dude, it's okay… uh…"_

 

Eridan sniffed loudly, getting a mouthful of blood and gagging lightly, spitting it into the washcloth nearby before throwing the rag across the tub, like he was disgusted with it. "It's f-fine. I guess I just needed to talk to someone about stuff. S-Since Fef's not here anymore." He sighed and huddled over, running his free hand through his wet hand and pushing it back out of his face.

 

_"I understand… But, like I said, you should've tried out for more than one part, you know?"_

He bit his tongue, and with that all of the things he wanted to say.

 

"Y-Yeah, but-"  _Sol that’s not what I want to talk about._

 

_"You can't just automatically assume you're the best, you insufferable prick."_

 

"But I really-"  _just wanted to make people see I’m not worthless._

_"Eridan."_

He didn’t say anything more. He couldn’t get the words out. He was still a little upset about the play, he guessed. Though…it made him feel better that Sollux was concerned. It wasn’t that big of a deal when he thought about it, but Sollux still offered advice, calmed Eridan down, sat through his yelling. Sollux, your kindness is so cruel. Do you know that?

 

_"You'll have more chances. And the next chance you take, you need to try out for everything. If there's anything I've learned from watching plays back in high school from the sound booth, the actors that tried out for almost everything got the bigger chance for a part."_

Eridan’s eyebrows rose a bit. His chest tightened and his stomach cringed, his entire body going tense. There was a small flutter in there, somewhere, but Eridan found it and latched onto it tightly, his voice quivering lightly as he mumbled out his replies. “You think so?”

 

_“Yes.”_

“Alright…” He sighed, threading his fingers through his bangs and gripping them tightly. “That makes sense… Thanks, Sol.” He stared at the bottom of the tub, pulling hands out of his hair and fiddling with the hem of his pants. They exchanged several more words about the theatre community and the upcoming play. Sollux mentioned something about making a reputation for himself, and Eridan fell silent once more. Reputation… he’d have a chance to make a good reputation for himself… to not be marked the freaky gay kid, to not be labeled a hipster, to have his name known throughout the school in a GOOD way… it would be nice. Everybody would put him in the spotlight, and he’d have… friends.

 

“ _Eridan?_ ”

 

"I'm here. Just thinkin'. Cod, lay off." He grit his teeth, thoughts interrupted by the other. Eridan rubbed his head against his jeans, lifting his hand to lightly trace his fingers over the cut on his head. It didn’t feel too bad. It’d most likely be gone in a couple of days if he put ointment on it. He pushed himself up, stumbling slightly as he stood, but managed to stay balanced. Eridan stepped out of the tub and made his way to the medicine cabinet, pulling out bandages, ointments, a bottle of peroxide, and some gauze wrap. "I guess you're right. But… do you think you could… ya'know, help me out with practice?" Eridan held the phone close to his ear as he brought the bottle of ointment up to read the directions.

 

_"What do you mean?"_

"We usually get the script a couple days before auditions. An' if you could help, that'd be…” He paused, fiddling with the corner of the label on the container, running his thumb over it and flicking it. “Ya'know what, never mind."

 _"No no, I can help you with it. Like, give you my opinion and shit."_  Sollux spoke quickly that time, and another flutter rose up inside Eridan. "So you'll finally get to see me act."

_"I guess so."_

"I win."

_“Shut up.”_

 

He smiled sadly, lowering his head before glancing up at his reflection in the mirror. There was still dried blood under his nose, and his eyes were red and puffy. He’d been crying. Eridan didn’t even realize it. There were wet and dry tears streamed down his cheeks, which he’d obviously mistaken for water before. He knitted his eyebrows together, his other arm dropping to his side as he leaned into his phone, staring down into the sink. He felt…  _hideous_.

 

“…Sol?” His thoughts were 10 steps behind his words, and he was speaking before he knew what he even wanted to say.

_“Yeah?”_

“When are you comin’ home…?” He asked softly, eyes drooping as he waited for the others reply.

_"I'm leaving on Saturday and I should be back up in New York at some point on Sunday… Why?"_

Sunday, huh? He closed his eyes and kept his voice low, breathing deeply. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to see you is all." He was really pathetic, wasn’t he? Sollux would probably think Eridan was a big pansy after this. Eridan gripped the counter of the sink and sunk down onto the ground, sitting on his knees and resting his head against the wooden cabinets, clenching a fist atop the counter until his knuckles were white. He was disgusting. A disgusting piece of filth. Sollux probably thought the same thing. Who  _wouldn’t_? Maybe he was just being nice to Eridan and that was it. Maybe he was just doing it because he felt bad for Eridan…

 

 _"I'll be home soon."_  It took a while, and the words sounded like Sollux was trying to reassure him. Eridan let out a whimper and brought his fist down, covering his mouth with his hand, fingers digging into his cheeks tightly. He muffled a few of his hiccups and let out a sob, coughing in the process and failing to get the lump out of his throat. He slightly held the phone away. He didn’t want Sollux to know he was about to break down. He didn’t want to show so much weakness. But he couldn’t help it. It was hard. It was so fucking hard… It was hard and he was tired of fighting a one-sided battle. So very tired.

 

  _"Eridan?"_

_"Did something else happen?"_

Eridan brought the phone back, mouth open as tears ran down his cheeks. His voice caught in his throat as he tried to respond, swallowing before letting his hand cover just the bottom of his jaw. “N-No…” He didn’t want him to know. He didn’t want Sollux to know he’d gotten the shit beaten out of him and had his money stolen. He didn’t want him to know he was running all of these nasty, terrible thoughts in his head. Just like with Fef, Sollux would probably leave him. He drove her away with his problems and overprotection; she had gotten sick of his complaining and all his issues and was off to move on with her life. Eridan knew… And he knew if he talked about his issues to Sollux too, then he’d think he was fowl and gross and pathetic and leave. What would Sollux think of he knew Eridan got beaten up? That he paid people not to say anything about him being gay? He’d lose him too… Did he even have him though? He didn’t know. He was so fucking confused right now… He was going to lose another person that he held closely. Shit.

 

Sollux had said something, but Eridan didn’t hear. He hadn’t been paying attention. He hiccupped and sobbed again, whimpering and closing his eyes tightly to try and calm himself down. He took in several deep breaths through his mouth before stuttering into the phone. “Hey… um… Sol…?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Do you… do’ya think I’m disgustin’…?” He glared at the tiled floor when he opened his eyes, body trembling, sides aching, head throbbing, clothes freezing. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die like some vermin.

_“No, of course not. I never thought you were.”_

He sighed a little in relief, but it wasn’t enough. Words just weren’t enough… “W-Would you ev-ver…” He hiccupped and coughed, but couldn’t hold back. His voice broke as he tried to force himself to talk. “W-Would-…“ It didn’t work. He began sobbing – CRYING – shuddering and hugging himself tightly. He cursed incoherently; rubbing his face with his sleeves and letting himself lose it. He utterly broke down; whimpering and wincing with each sob he let out, his already damp sleeves doing little to help wipe away his tears. Eridan fell limp, letting his body rest against the cabinets. Just like Feferi. This was going to be the same shit that happened with Fef, and Eridan was afraid there would be no way he could stop it. He wanted her back… he wanted to be best friends again. He also wanted to keep Sollux, the only other person who hadn’t shoved him away by now. Why… Why couldn’t he just have what he fucking wanted? Why was it so difficult?

 

_“Eridan, is this about Feferi?”_

 

He stopped for a second, eyes snapping open. Fuckin’ Sol. He hated him so much right now. And yet… “K-Kinda…” he mumbled. He wanted to speak more, but Sollux was already on his next sentence.

_“I think… she still cares about you.”_

Eridan’s eyes widened more. “W-What?”

_"Look, Eridan, I-… I think you're interpreting her fight with you wrong. I don't think Feferi_ _HATES you. Rather, I think she loves you. You know, in a brotherly-sisterly type of way. I mean, if you guys knew each other for like your whole life, then obviously her feelings for you are going to be something a lot more platonic than romantic."_

He… Sollux. He talked to her. He talked to her. He fucking talked to her.

There was no way he could fucking just talk about somebody he hadn’t met like that without knowing them a little first.

 

_"But uh, she definitely cares about you, dude. You should take this chance and go out, meet some new people. And who knows? Maybe you'll find someone else. You know, plenty of fish in the sea and all, right?"_

Fish in the sea? Sol…

_“Uh,”_

 you fuckin’…

_“Erid-“_

“You fuckin’ bastard.”

 

Sollux had no right to act SURPRISED. Eridan didn’t care what Sollux tried to say between his lashings, he didn’t want to hear any of it.

“You fuckin' bastard! You went and talked to Fef behind my back! How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends! You don't hear about me just w-waltzin' up to the fuckin' person you love an' askin' 'em a bunch a' stupid fuckin' personal questions!” He breathed in quickly before continuing, sitting up straight as he held the phone away from him and shouted into the receiver, glaring hard at it, his body filled to the brim with rage. "I know-w w-who I lov-ve, Sol. An' you should trust me w-when I say it rather than believ-vin' a stranger you just fuckin' met!”

_"Eridan, shut your mouth, I kno-"_

"No, you don't fuckin' know-w!" His voice raised an octave, but fuck it he didn’t give a rat’s ass right now. "You don't hav-ve a single fuckin' clue!"

 _"I understand a lot more than you think!"_  Sollux was yelling now too, and it made Eridan even angrier.

"Then w-why are you surrounded by people who fuckin' lov-ve you? How-w can you understand w-when there are literally like fifty people w-who w-would take a fuckin' bullet just for you? How-w can you be so like me, yet you hav-ve so many friends?"

_"Because I_ _TRY, Eridan."_

 

Oh.

Oh hell no.

He did not just friggin’ say that. What a load of shit.

 

"No you fuckin' don't. Obv-viously you don't try if you try to commit suicide like a fuckin' moron. You think you're alone, Sol, and you aren't. You really fuckin' aren't." He shivered and sobbed once again. He didn’t know. He didn’t know what it was like to be alone. He had friends, a mother, another family who accepted him for who he was. People who loved him. Sollux had a chance to fix everything that was wrong in his life, but he chose not to. Eridan was stuck with what he had. He would always be stuck with it, but at least he was fucking picking himself up whenever he got knocked down and trying to do something about his miserable life. Sollux had all these people who were willing to help him no matter what. And Eridan had… no one. He choked back another sob at the thought.

 

_"Eridan, I'm… I'm sorry, okay? Me and Feferi weren't talking shit about you. We were just discussing what happened, okay? Don't cry, man…"_

He hissed, snapping his tongue in his mouth as he listened. "So it's true. An' I bet she just told you a bunch of shit about how-w I don't even know-w w-what I'm talkin' about w-when I say I lov-ve her."

_"Well… I guess what she said made sense."_

 

Fuckin’  ** _dillweed_**!!!

"You're fuckin' terrible! Sol, I'v-ve know-wn this girl for a long, long time, and I think I w-would fuckin' know-w if I w-was in lov-ve or not! You hav-ve no fuckin' right to come into my life an' tell me w-who I lov-ve an' w-who I don't love! Fuck you!"

 

Eridan slammed his phone shut after shouting those final words and threw his phone into the bathroom floor, watching it skid across the room and knock into the trash bin. He wanted to  _scream._

 

So, he did.

 

He gripped his head and yelled, shouted, screamed, anything he possibly could think of, calling Sollux a list of names and insults and cursing his life for being so fucking messed up. It wasn’t the worst thing that could happen in the world but holy shit he was really angry. He stomped out of the bathroom after wobbling to his feet and into the living room, knocking over several things like lamps and decorations. He literally threw a hissy fit, shrieking until his face was red and he was out of breath. Finally, Eridan ran out of energy and collapsed onto the floor, not caring if his clothes were still a bit damp. He’d probably get sick, but whatever. He rubbed a hand over his chest and ribs, wincing as he felt the tender skin already bruised underneath. “Fuckin’ hell.” He rolled onto his stomach and sighed for the bazillionth time that night, scratching his head vigorously and catching his breath.

 

Sollux.

 

Sollux you inconsiderate bastard.

 

“Get out a’ my fuckin’ head.” Eridan mumbled, folding his arms under him and using them as a pillow as he buried his face into his elbows. He wanted to sleep.

 

He just wanted to sleep forever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. YEAH. THERE IT IS.
> 
> wait what this is going to be my first work on AO3?  
> ohwell
> 
> enjoy, Liz~


End file.
